mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Крузо Палм/Галерея/Сезоны 1-3
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png Приглашение на бал Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png Сбор урожая The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Хвастунишка The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png Rarity surprised also S1E6.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png CM1 S1E6.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png The ponies laugh at Trixie's performance S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Twilight Nothing S1E06.png Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png Spike It's green S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Twilight -Now about you two.- S1E6.png CM5 S1E6.png Последний день зимы Twilight runs for the crowd S1E11.png Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png Three-legged Cheerilee S01E11.png Leg animation error S1E11.png Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Ponies listen to Applejack S1E11.png More plant team singing S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Coco Crusoe ID S1E11.png Plough Organized S1E11.png Organized snow plowing S1E11.png Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Big McIntosh says eeyup S1E11.png The ponies await the mayor's words S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Осенний забег Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png Шоу талантов Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png Candy Mane id.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png CM2 S1E18.png Секреты дружбы Catwalk S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Golden Harvest -Get her off the stage- S1E20.png Photo Finish yells S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png Pinkie Pie extremely happy S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png Appleloosa preparing S01E21.png Coco Crusoe ID coat S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png Golden Harvest and crying buffalo S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png История знаков отличия Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png CM1 S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Coco Crusoe S2E2.png Затмение Луны Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png Coco Crusoe in his costume crop S2E4.png Cherry Berry hitting a stand S2E04.png Таинственный защитник Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Канун Дня горящего очага The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png CM S2E11.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Настоять на своём Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Rarity -Well of course you can.- S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Третий сезон Плохое яблоко CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png Магическая дуэль Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png Rarity getting zapped by Trixie S3E05.png Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png Rarity only be used S3E5.png Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png |index}} en:Coco Crusoe/Gallery/Seasons 1-3 Категория:Галереи персонажей